


Slutty Presidents and Baby Wipes

by GaylilBoi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bread Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, aaaaahhhh, kill me, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaylilBoi/pseuds/GaylilBoi
Summary: Laurens has a diaper kink and Lafayette is fucking Mulligan with a bagel





	Slutty Presidents and Baby Wipes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snashlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snashlee/gifts).



> Ik yall will love me for this one :))))))

Hamilton was being a bitch at a bar and was fucking like "YALL I HAVE A TREE KINK", he yelled. The whole bar looked at him and some screamed"SAME". Next Lafayette who was the least drunk said, "Well if we're saying our kinks I have a bread kink". "I wanna fuck a loaf of bread so hard it goes up my ass into my blatter and into my kidneys. Then goes into my intestines and into my stomach up my tubes until it's comes out my my mouth and I can fuck it again". "Wow mutherfucker that cooooooolllll but I wanna fuck men I mean women bitch ooof oof oof oof", said Laurens obviously the most drunk. "Well what about you Mulligan", said Hamilton. They looked at Mulligan who was dead on the floor due to all the beer he drank. "Well shit he dead", said Lafayette. "Can I fuck him", he said 5 minutes later. "Sure dad", said Hamilton and Lafayette took Mulligan and then they went to the woo hoo room. "Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Laurens what's your kink the love of my life I mean what", said Hamilton. "DIAPERS BITCH", Laurens yelled out loud. "What?" Hamilton questioned."DIAPERS BITCH CAN I PUT YOU IN ONE?!???!?", Laurens said. "Um sure why not?", said Hamilton obviously confused as FUCK. "COME ON BITCH LETS GO", said Laurens. He led Hamilton into a room and for some reason there was diapers and baby powder. Laurens slapped Hamilton ass so fucking hard Hamilton cringed in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT LAURENS!?",said Hamilton screaming in pain. "SORRT I NEEDED TO GET INTO THE MOOD",said Laurens taking a diaper out of package. He took Hamilton and put the diaper on him. "Oof owie",said Hamilton while he's in the diaper. Lauren took Hamilton and carried him like a baby. "WHAT IS HAPPENING",said Hamilton. "UGH YEA IM GOING TO CUM", Laurens yelled and the next thing Hamilton knew he was dropped and Laurens cummed everywhere. "Aaaaaaahhh", Hamilton screamed running out of the room leaving Laurens. But what he didn't know is that he ran into the woo hoo room. Hamilton ran into the room and closed the door. He turned around to see Lafayette sticking a bagel up Mulligan's ass while he is screaming. "Shit",said Hamilton under his breath. Lafayette looked at Hamilton while Mulligan was still screaming. "OH Hamilton wanna join?", said Lafayette while Mulligan was still screaming. "Nah no thanks", said Hamilton. He tried leaving but the door was locked. "Fuck!",Hamilton yelled. He yelled so much that he peed in his diaper. "Shit fuck shit fuck oooooffff", said Hamilton. Lafayette started laughing so hard while Mulligan was still screaming. 

Hamilton woke up in his bed. He saw his boyfriend sleeping next to him. He woke up his boyfriend."John wake up!", Hamilton yelled. "What?, said Laurens. "I had a weird dream",said Hamilton. "Cool",said Laurens. "Wanna have sex?" Hamilton said to him. "Sure", Laurens replied.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Your welcome :)


End file.
